


【出胜】日食[中]

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【出胜】日食[中]   R18R18注意完全放飞自我的产物，请光系出胜解解们慎入！！！！！私设如山/成年设定/自我放飞/三观不正英雄久[黑久/变态久/暴力久]注意*人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***含有以下要素【药物调教/道具/控制/电击     放置/自亵/口/高潮管理】#如果感到不适，请自觉停止阅读#





	【出胜】日食[中]

【出胜】日食[中] R18

R18注意

完全放飞自我的产物，请光系出胜解解们慎入！！！！！

私设如山/成年设定/自我放飞/三观不正  
英雄久[黑久/变态久/暴力久]注意*  
人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***

含有以下要素  
【药物调教/道具/控制/电击 放置/自亵/口/高潮管理】

#如果感到不适，请自觉停止阅读#

 

【NO.4】

今天是爆豪胜己下葬的日子，在他的左胸口插着一支白玫瑰，涂上发胶的额发被细心的梳到耳后。他的身边聚集着许多漆黑的镜头，接连不断的闪光灯，花朵和身着西装的喧哗。耳鸣，眩晕让他开始出现奇怪的幻觉。

[婚礼]

这个古怪的词汇钻了出来，敲打着他的太阳穴。人群不知何时主动为他让出了一条通道，笔直通向爆豪的灵枢——大概是他脸上的表情足够悲伤和决绝吧。他一步一步向尽头走去，地毯的两边放着素雅的花朵，随着缓缓的转头，从顶上撒下的白色碎屑染白了他的发梢，也模糊了周围的面孔。

——他在想什么呢

躺在灵枢里的爆豪几乎和本人做的一模一样，就连他也有了一瞬间的恍惚。他杵在那里，整个会场也随之一同静止了，直到闪光灯的再次亮起。

爆豪穿着素色的和服，静静的躺在一片白色的花海中，他的脸上没有血色，似乎只要一不留神便会陷进这片白色中，消逝不见。他跪了下来，望着爆豪苍白的面庞，将胸前的那支白玫瑰放在他交叠的双手下。

光己太太也走了上来，跪在他的身侧。她似乎苍老了不少，眼睛红肿着，竭尽全力朝他露出一个略显憔悴的笑容，将一块白色的方巾放在他的手里。

——啊...他哭了啊

他努力笑了下，那个表情大概很难看吧，光己太太看着他又开始控制不住的哭泣。

一切都正常的运转着，除了一件事。

他看着面前已经死去的爆豪胜己，突然生出一种古怪的情绪，和右手口袋里硬硬的金属交缠在一起。不知道为什么，他拿出了那枚戒指。

闪光灯一下子亮了起来，人群攒动着将所有的目光投向他。光己太太看着他，眼泪却止不住的流下，她的眉头紧紧皱起，攥起的双手将丧服扯成一团。

然后呢，那枚戒指同爆豪胜己一起埋进了黑土之下。

——鲜花，戒指和父母的恩典

——也许这才是最好的结局吧

在葬礼结束后，同期的友人们喊住了他，却只是相对无言，他们明白，这些安慰对于绿谷出久来说远远不够。于是，只能在最后望着他包扎着的左手叮嘱了几句[不要再伤害自己了]，尽管他们并不知道这些伤疤的由来。

他们寒暄了几句便各自告别了。

 

——全世界都知道了，绿谷出久深爱着爆豪胜己

——那爆豪呢？也许他也是知道的吧

 

在回家的路上，他路过了一家花店，看着花筒里各色的花朵，推开了车门。

【玫瑰】

他说，一定得是玫瑰。

红的，白的，最终他从花筒里拣了一支红玫瑰，剪下花茎，将它插进空着的左胸口。

 

【NO.5】

【小胜——我回来了】

【啊，遇到了点事所以今天回来晚了】

【我不在的这段时间，小胜有没有乖乖的啊】

他一边这样说着，一边关上了门，弯下腰，将皮鞋放进玄关处的鞋柜里，扯下的领带随意丢在地上，起身去拿放在桌面上的马鞭。

【......唔...唔...嗯】

铁链摩擦着木质的地板，敲出几个凹陷。

【...嗯？小胜你说什么】

他走近了些，锁链敲击的声音更响了。爆豪躺在地板上，身上盖着一层毛绒毯子。他也许是想蜷起身子吧，可惜脖颈上，手上，腿上镶着的铁环限制了他的一切行动。他只能躺在那里，维持着一个双腿打开面朝玄关的姿势，就像待产期孕妇们做的那样。

【...这个姿势不舒服吗】

爆豪的嘴上箍着铁质的口枷，外侧包裹着塑料外套已经被咬的变形凹陷。强行撑开的颌骨扭曲了他的表情，脸上那层不透光的黑色眼罩更是遮去了大半，看不清情绪。

【因为出去之前，小胜还在睡觉】

绿谷蹲了下来，将爆豪汗湿的额发拨向两边。他的身体很热，是那种不正常的热度，泛着红晕浑身滚烫却又嘴唇发白，似乎连鼻息都是湿润火热的。

【...再说一直跪着也不舒服吧】

他的手指勾勒着脸颊的轮廓，擦去脸上过多的液体，右手拿着的马鞭有节奏的敲击着爆豪耳边的地面。

【啪—啪—啪———唔...】

爆豪下意识的偏了偏头，那最后一鞭却忽然旋上了他的左脸，让他吃痛的呜咽出声。烙上的那条火辣辣的，往他本就疼痛不堪的大脑上火上加油。

【.........今天啊，我去参加小胜的葬礼了】

绿谷的表情狰狞的可怕，悲伤，疯狂...独占欲和胜利，这些涂料盖住了他原本的皮肤，挤压着他的每一寸骨骼，让他变得面目全非。也许，还有气愤和懊悔...他说不上来，也不想细细品味。

【...胜己阿姨跟我说[不是你的错]】

他摸着爆豪脸上浮起的红痕，将扁平的马鞭顶端塞进爆豪的嘴里，来回搅动着他的口腔。苦涩的皮革味道充斥着鼻腔，他的舌根被整个压住，那硬硬的顶端抵在他的喉咙口，让他控制不住的干呕。

【...唔咳......唔...】

铁链碰撞，爆豪难受的摇着头，在他的身下扭动挣扎着。眼罩的边缘已经湿透了，从毯子下面钻出的热气将他的脸颊熏的更加醉熟。

【小胜你觉得呢...】

绿谷没有急着掀开那条毛毯，他也没有把那根皮鞭完全拿出来，而是将中间的那段长柄放在爆豪打开的双颌间，让他虚虚的咬着。

【——唔唔！！！！】

爆豪抖的更厉害了，手指握紧一下一下砸在身下的地板上，但配着潮红色的呻吟和呜咽，让人搞不清他真正的意图。

【......你讨厌我吗】

被剥夺了视觉，爆豪在一片黑暗中听见了地板与衣物摩擦的细碎声响，大概是绿谷挪了位置。

自从第一天开始，绿谷就像是患上了什么偏执症般不断重复的询问些有病似的问题。他的嘴被撬开又被堵住，他不想回答也不能回答。出门前那个白痴又不知道给他塞了什么药，烧的他全身酸痛，太阳穴突突直跳像是快要爆炸了一样，更加让他难忍的是下身的瘙痒和酸胀。

【......唔唔...】

爆豪微微扭动着身体，试图驱散那些过多的热气和情欲，下体细密的麻痒和无法发泄的胀痛几乎快要把他折磨疯了。让他暂且无暇顾及绿谷出久现在所说的一切，也无法做出任何有效的反抗和沟通。

——先从身体开始沉沦

【...嗯...唔...】

盖在身上的毛毯被掀开一个小角，冷气从那里攀上他的脚趾，缠上他的小腿，触摸他火热的大腿内侧。

再多一点...

【小...胜？】

绿谷把手伸进毛毯里，里面的空气湿热粘稠，将他的指尖蒸的湿润，爆豪打开的双腿间积着更重的热气。他先摸到的是地板上的湿润，滑滑热热的附在木质结构上，他猜那大概混合着汗液和别的液体。

太过的药效让爆豪开始有些迷迷糊糊的，所以当他的手指攀上爆豪的大腿，划过那片敏感的肌肤时，爆豪并没有像平时那样激烈的挣扎和吼叫。他只是瑟缩了几下，尝试着合起腿，后穴自说自话的开始收缩，渴求却又不愿被触碰。

——他知道，爆豪受不了这个的

【...啊...！——】

他的指腹按着那个不停收缩的小口，用力嵌进前端，仅仅是这一个动作，身下的人猛的弹动了一下，那一口尖叫似的呻吟先是哽在喉咙里，尔后随着肠道的收缩一并漏了出来，挠人的很。

【......反应可真大，就这么想玩么】

指尖传来的湿热和肉体的紧滑，明明只进入了一小截手指，肠道却已经兴奋吮吸起来，肠液将爆豪的胯下弄的一塌糊涂，黏糊糊的爬上他的大腿。前段分泌出的前列腺液也漏的到处都是，被禄之下一片淫靡的罂粟味。

【真是不坦诚呢，小胜】

他抽出了浅浅插入的手指，摸了一把爆豪颤抖着绷紧的大腿，将这些粘稠的液体裹上别的手指，三根手指并在一起沿着肛口一圈戳刺。

【唔...】

爆豪发出了难耐的呻吟，软绵绵气音打在耳膜上。微微伸出的舌尖抵在黑色的塑料棒下，像是讨好般的舔着。

【.........呼...小胜】

深吐一口气，绿谷觉得他整个人都在颤抖，兴奋过头的血液开始沸腾，烧的他小腹火热。他扯出那根被口水浸的水亮的马鞭，换成唇齿与他缠绵。同时，三根手指旋转着嵌进爆豪火热的肠道里，搅弄着饥渴已久的内壁

【...唔！！！——】

爆豪的呻吟被他堵在舌间，甘甜的口水混合着爆豪的气味与他交融。他空出的另一只手掀开那条毛毯，急不可耐的去解开连在地板上的铁链。被绑了太久的四肢没法好好控制，仍旧软绵绵的摊在地板上，在手指的戳刺和抚摸下颤抖个不停，看起来可怜极了。

【...唔—】

后穴像潮吹了一样大量分泌着肠液，他的身体扭动着缠上绿谷的衣物，打开的双腿无意识的环上绿谷的腰身，将自己的下面主动往绿谷的手上送去。

等绿谷亲够了，他才想到要去解开爆豪嘴上的口枷。爆豪的身体依旧滚烫异常，脸上又镀上了一层情欲的艳红，被他咬的红肿的嘴唇泛着诱人的水光，随着每一次的急促呼吸颤抖着。被迫撑开太久的颌骨酸痛异常，爆豪努力张合了几次才终于找回了自己的声音。

【............给...我】

长时间不分昼夜的调教几乎已经快要让他抛弃那所谓的廉耻心。现在的他真的很需要有什么能狠狠的插进来，最好捅穿他的肠道，刺穿他的心脏，让他变回原来的那个自己。

他听见绿谷火热的鼻息停在他的锁骨处，抱着他的手臂将他环的更紧了，但插在他后面的手指却忽然停了下来，在肠道的层层挽留下缓缓的退出来。

他知道，绿谷要操他了。

【...哈......快点...】

他的手指烙上绿谷坚实的肌肉，将那件名贵的西装抓的皱巴巴一团。后穴似乎又开始控制不住的痉挛了，像女人一样淫水直流，被禁锢的前段也已经湿的一片狼藉。

绿谷的另一只手环上了他的大腿，抓着他的膝弯，却没有脱下他已经被下体撑的饱胀的西裤。

【.........唔】

在他不解的闷哼中，绿谷将他横腰抱起带他走下了楼梯，又是那个该死的地下室。

绿谷把他放在那层柔软的地毯上，扯下他的眼罩。湿润的红瞳没法好好聚焦，茫然的盯着眼前的白色光点，它们开始闪烁，变成其他的色块——多数是绿色，然后拼凑出那张他想狠狠揍上的面孔。

每次都是，明明被这样对待的是他，但面前这个白痴脸上的表情又是怎样，他就是最讨厌这一点。

【小胜...你讨厌我吗】

绿谷的手指扣上他的脸颊，突然凑近的脸颊，近到几乎快让他失焦。

他那软绵绵的拳头算是用力的打上绿谷的腹部。

【...我...讨厌你】

绿谷亲了亲他的眼角，没再说话。

 

【No.6】

...这算什么，现在把他一个人放在这里就不管不问了......

爆豪窝在地毯上，身体内的热度不仅居高不下，还有越烧越旺的趋势，他难耐的摩擦着双腿，将自己蜷的更紧了。

【...妈的......傻逼】

那股燥热瘙痒的感觉又来了，拂过他的身体内侧，他的黏膜内壁，从最深处钻出来，露出最为丑陋的欲望。

【...嗯哈】

大脑又开始迷迷糊糊的，浑浑噩噩的被欲望拮着。爆豪用力的撞了下地板，全身控制不住的抽搐起来。还好，那个白痴还没有疯到给他用干扰大脑的药物，不然他真的无法想象现在的自己会是有多么的淫乱。

大概真的会变成只知道被操的婊子吧

绿谷出久的调教技术比他想象的要厉害太多，鞭子和糖果的惯例在他手上变着花样紧紧箍着他的身体。

【......不行...】

他的额头顶着地毯，右手不受控制的绕过自己的后腰，扒开臀瓣，插进自己的后面。他听见液体被搅开挤出的淫靡水声，他的后穴像是有自主意识一般努力吮吸着自己的手指。

【咕啾...咕啾...】

混合着喘息的水声，用手指不知廉耻的操着自己。

【不...够......哈】

在手指没法碰到的深处，那里的一块痒的难受，无论怎么挤压怎么抠挖都无法疏解。他的身子已经软成一团，紧紧贴着身下汗湿的地毯，左手无意识的撸动着前端，淅淅沥沥的前列腺液将他的指间搅的一片粘腻。

在他的阴茎底部箍着一圈银白色的金属圆环，镶着一块小小的方格，让他没法靠前面高潮。曾经有几次他受不了的去扒这块金属，却被里面突然放出的电流刺激的快要失禁。

绿谷出久说，这是他们的戒指，这辈子都不可以摘下来。

...去他妈的

他撸着自己的阴茎，却被这无法发泄的痛苦和难耐弄的快要哭出来，无论是前面还是后面，都远远不够。

得有什么...随便什么...

他想起了那些曾经折磨过他的硅胶玩具，他记得，是在那个箱子里。

现在的这幅身体无法支持他正常的直立行走，他只能拖着双腿艰难的朝那个角落挪去。他看着这一箱的玩具，双腿打着颤，后面又涌出了一波淫水，像是在催促他快点，再快一点。

【...唔——】

他没有来的及仔细看看就胡乱的抓了一个迫不及待朝后面捅去，那东西直径不小，插得也很深。上面的滚珠在重重擦过前列腺的时候让他忍不住闷哼了一下，太舒服了...就连最深处也能插到。他跪在那里，右手握着玩具的底部，努力的向里面一下一下捅去。

【...哈...啊......】

他每一下都插的极狠，像是要用这根东西将自己劈开一般，撞开肠肉，破开身体。他的身体钉在这根东西上上下起伏，就连撞翻了箱子都没有察觉。

【.........小胜】

他的眼睛开始变得一片模糊，这种快乐像是永无止境，直到他盯着地面的视线闯入了一双熟悉的脚。

【唔啊！！——】

绿谷突然的出现让他吓了一跳，抓着玩具的手无意识的使上力，身子猛的向后倾倒，从分开双腿跪坐的姿势变成了完全的坐姿。他的臀瓣贴在刺刺的地毯上，将那一根巨物整个吞了进去。

疼痛和酥麻过电似的流遍全身，他下意识的摸上似乎被顶的微微隆起的小腹，一脸茫然的对上那片深绿色。

【...在一个人干什么呢】

绿谷蹲了下来，一只手臂交叠着搭在膝盖上，另一只手向前伸出似乎是要摸他的脸。

【......唔...走开】

本能的感觉危险，爆豪偏了偏头却还是躲不过那只手。

【嗯...？不想让我加入吗】

绿谷扣着他的后脑勺将他一把扯进怀里，侧过脸亲了亲他的眼泪。另一只手去按插在爆豪后面的玩具，抽出一小截再旋转着用力顶入，贴着前列腺，撬开他的身体。

【...唔...啊......不...】

爆豪在他的怀里抖的厉害，连说话都沾上了可爱的泣音。

【可是这样就太狡猾了】

他又更加用力的顶弄了几下，爆豪就完全软了下来，化在他的身上，小声呻吟着。

【我这边可也是忍的很辛苦啊】

他突然松开了那段底部，用双手捧起爆豪的脸，伸出舌头去舔爆豪脸上的眼泪和口水。

【口交...小胜会的吧】

绿谷对他笑了下，眼睛弯成好看的弧形，就连脸上的雀斑也跳跃起来。不得不承认，笑起来的绿谷极具蛊惑性，他盯着那双亮闪闪的绿色星子，觉得自己快要溺死在这片虚伪的温柔中。

...之后怎么了

绿谷解开了腰带...然后呢...

【...嗯唔唔唔】

等他回过神来，他已经含着绿谷的阴茎，撅着屁股浪叫了。

【...嗯嗯...很好......】

【乖孩子...把嘴再张大一点】

绿谷的手按着他的头，用光裸的脚趾轻踩着他勃起的阴茎。

【嗯...唔——】

他艰难的瞪了一眼绿谷，却还是听话的打开了颌骨。绿谷的那里甚至比插在他身体里的那个玩具还要大出些许，他的舌头紧贴着火热的表皮，甚至能用舌面感受到上面跳动的经脉。淡淡的乳白从他的嘴角挂下，浓重的雄性气味充斥着鼻腔，无论做多少次依旧恶心的他不住头疼。

【呼......——】

绿谷仰起头，呼出一口气，扣着他后脑勺的手掌猛的向前送去。

【嗯唔！！！！！——】

那伞状的顶端狠狠刮过他的口腔上壁，压着他的舌根，不容拒绝的顶开他的喉咙，无法吞咽的唾液和带着腥味的前液灌进喉管。他被呛得干呕起来，好看的眉头绞紧着，眼角逼的通红。但后面却又开始麻麻的发痒了，含着玩具的肠道痉挛着吐出一波又一波的淫液。

【没事的...小胜】

爆豪的脸上沾满了各种液体，混合着眼泪汗液还有他的精液，紧皱着眉头，小声吸着鼻子，看起来难受极了。他用拇指摸了把爆豪的眼角，揩去泪水，让那双赤红的眸子清明起来。

他最喜欢这样的爆豪了，明明深深陷在欲望中却又紧绷着那条线，沉沉浮浮，就好像连自己的存在都搞不清楚了。

【你会爱上这个的...】

他更加用力的摁着爆豪的脑袋，将顶端挤进那正在不断收缩的喉管。爆豪呜咽了几声，难受的眯起眼睛，鼻涕也不受控制的挂了下来。

他知道，爆豪正在经历窒息的阵痛和眩晕，那双眸子很快又蒙上了一层水汽。

他也知道，终有一天他会吃掉他的太阳...

【...嗯......唔...唔...】

喉管吮吸着他的龟头，爆豪的口腔火热湿润，那条舌头吸着他，因为不间断的干呕挤压着柱身。爆豪哭着帮他口交的画面刺激着他的大脑，他用力的在爆豪的喉管深处抽插了几下，很快泻了出来。大量的精液顺着喉管冲进食道，胃囊翻滚了几下将那些宝贵的精子牢牢锁住。

【...咳...呕】

爆豪被这猝不及防的一下呛得不住咳嗽，下意识想要弯腰将口中还积着的精液吐出来。

【这可不行哦...小胜】

绿谷抓着他的下巴，强迫他抬起头，另一只手掐着他的两边脸颊用力向内侧按下。

【...咳......不......】

他还是咽下去了，一滴不剩。

绿谷搂着还在止不住干呕咳嗽的爆豪，轻轻拍着他的后背帮助他顺气。调教就像驯养野兽，磨平爪子拔掉牙齿，便是最快的捷径。

他的脚趾来回轻撵着爆豪的阴茎，将前段渗出的前列腺液抹在脚掌上，用脚趾拨弄着敏感的马眼。

【...唔...嗯】

爆豪已经没什么力气了，随着绿谷的动作轻声哼哼，夹紧着双腿一抖一抖的挺着腰。

【来——坐上来】

绿谷的双臂穿过他的腋下，将他拎了起来，让爆豪岔开大腿，趴在他的肩上。他的手够到那个硬硬的把柄，大量的肠液将它浸的湿滑，几次从他的指尖滑下。试了几次，还是不行，他没法把这个玩具从爆豪的身体里拿出来。

【小胜...你太湿了】

他叹了口气，像是埋怨般拍了拍爆豪的臀瓣。

虽然这么说，但爆豪感觉到那刚刚才发泄过的物什抵着他的胯下，再次充血勃起了。

【......唔...拿...出来】

他就着这个姿势用胯部磨蹭着绿谷半勃的阴茎，他想要这个插进来...

【...小胜】

绿谷被这突然的撩拨弄的头脑发热，声音也不自觉的低了几度。磁性低沉的嗓音在他的耳边炸开，爆豪只觉得他后面一紧随即更加剧烈的收缩起来。

绿谷拢着他的臀瓣，向两边拉开，将那一小截硬块完全暴露在空气中。

【小胜...自己排出来】

他凑近了爆豪的耳边，坏心眼的吹着气。

【弄出来我就操你】

【...嗯唔！！！！】

爆豪被激的一阵颤栗，他的瞳孔猛缩了几下，难耐的呻吟出声。

【......对...就这样】

手中那两瓣手感极佳的臀肉有节奏的收紧放松，爆豪扒在他身上小声吐着气，那根红黑色的狰狞物什也一点点被小口吐出。

过程并不顺利，但还是要怪他自己。那根他随手抽出的按摩棒被精心设计成了一种古怪的造型，一圈又一圈嵌着滚珠和向外翘起的倒钩。

每当他排出一点，那该死的倒钩都会拢住他的肠肉，撵过他的前列腺，让肠道不受控制的收缩起来，将那之前的努力重新吃回腹中。

【...唔......嗯......】

爆豪的脚尖蜷起又张开，因用力而凸起的蝴蝶骨上下起伏，热汗从他的每一个毛孔中渗出，带着他特有的甘油甜味。他的双手紧紧揪着绿谷双肩上的布料，抠出一个个深陷。

不行...他做不到...

爆豪的肛口一片湿亮，玩具的反复进出和摩擦将周围一圈磨的红肿，即使在如此努力之下，玩具也才只出来了一个头，大概五分之一还不到。

【唔...哈——！】

怀中的身体突然顿了下，随即颤抖着几乎快要弹起来，口中高亢的呻吟配合着下身剧烈的收缩，让绿谷在第一时间就明白了——爆豪高潮了，被玩具操到了高潮。

还在痉挛的身体靠在他的身上口齿不清的小声呜咽，绿谷松开手，转而抚上爆豪的后脑勺，些许柔软的毛发穿过他的指间，轻扫着他的掌心。

【...小胜...怎么又擅自高潮了】

绿谷的声音里带着笑意，却让爆豪警觉的睁大了双眼，后背僵硬，愣在那里。

【....唔.....没...有】

【嗯？没有？】

绿谷伸手去抓那露出一段的底部，抽出些许又猛的整个插入。

【...唔...噫！！——不】

【你看，后面还在缩呢】

蛮不讲理...这种事情......

刚刚才高潮过的身体敏感的不行，在这样粗鲁的动作下，他的肠道火辣辣的发痛，撑在地上的膝盖抖的不成样子，整个人快要软成一滩水。

【这算是说谎还是狡辩呢...小胜】

那东西还在以一个极快的频率摩擦他的肠道，来回撵过他的前列腺，狠狠用顶端撬开他的直肠深处。

【...唔！！！！！——啊——】

他的眼前开始发白，脑中炸开的白色火花炙烧着脆弱的神经，他大张着嘴，口中的尖叫却戛然而止。

不要...他不想再高潮了...

眼泪和口水又不受他的控制从那些张开的黑色阔口中自说自话的涌了出来，他的身体，已经变成这样了。

【嗯？又要高潮了吗...小胜】

他侧过头亲了亲爆豪发红的耳尖，用力箍住怀中抽搐颤抖的身体，用那根棍子狠狠的斥责他的后面。

【这样吧...熬过这个今天我就放过小胜】

【啊，先说好】

【条件是不准高潮】

不行的...怎么可能...——！！！

绿谷推动了藏在把柄底部的红色按钮。

【噫啊…呜…...——住......！！！！！】

爆豪疯狂的挣扎起来，几乎是用尽全力的挥舞着他的双手，扭动着腰身，跪着的双腿也软了下去，倒在地毯上小幅度抽搐着。

嵌在他体内的东西突然猛的震动起来，然而不仅仅是这样，盘在上面的滚珠一圈一圈的开始滚动起来，搅开他的肠道，抵着他的前列腺碾压。绿谷还像觉得不够似的用力去按外面的把柄，将这根东西更深的插进他的身体，挤进那难以启齿的深处的更深处。

【............真可惜...失败了呢】

绿谷的脸放大在他的眼前，然后变得一片模糊。他觉得他好像昏了过去，却又好像没有。应为他还能感受到身体反馈的每一个动作，每一个刺激，还有绿谷那些恼人的恶心话。

【...嗯.........嗯】

爆豪半阖着眼，刚经历过剧烈高潮而迷迷糊糊的。这个时候无论他做什么爆豪都不会反抗，但他今天更想在爆豪清醒的时候做点别的。在将玩具取出来之后，他拍了拍爆豪的脸颊，轻声呼唤着他的名字。

【...小胜...小胜——】

爆豪晕乎乎的似乎没能反应过来，皱着眉头嘟囔了几句。

【...吵...死了......傻逼废久】

绿谷宠溺的笑了下，这样的小胜实在是太可爱了，虽然有点想要放过他了，但这样的话管教就算是失败了。糖果给过了，鞭子还是要抽的，不然总是不长记性他这边也很苦恼啊。

【小胜...醒醒】

他开始换一种方法了，已经被操的松软的小穴轻轻松松吃下他的三根手指，咕啾咕啾的水声从那里钻进爆豪昏昏沉沉的大脑。

【...唔】

下意识的收缩肠道却无法顺利将异物挤出身体，绿谷沿着那湿滑火热的内壁向深处摸索，轻车熟路的摁上那让他疯狂的一点。

【...！！哈——你】

指尖牵着晶亮的水丝，黏在爆豪微缩的肛口，绿谷抽出手指，在爆豪的小腹处抹了把。

【小胜，爽过之后该照顾一下我了吧...】

他用胯部顶了顶爆豪的尾椎骨，在爆豪破口大骂的前一秒堵住了他的嘴。

【唔——小胜之前可是想要的不行】

【现在难道要反悔了吗】

——我去你妈的！！！！

当然绿谷也没打算给他任何回绝的余地，他的双手按上爆豪的胯骨，微微提起，让那个合不拢的小口虚虚的吸着他的前端，再吃进一小截。

他扣着绿谷的手腕推拒着，转过头狠狠瞪了一眼。

【...操.........唔......你...他妈...放手】

但说出来的下一秒他就后悔了，因为绿谷真的听话的放开了手。

【唔嗯...啊——！！】

那根硬挺滚烫的柱体破开他的身体，灼烧着内壁，烫的他不自觉向上逃去。可是他又能去哪呢，绿谷的手又箍了上来，扣着他的胯骨狠狠的摁了回去。

无论做什么，爆豪总是能做的最好，就连做爱也是。他的柱身裹在湿热紧致的肠道里，那里迫不及待的卷着他，吮吸收缩，让他快要溺死在这片极致的舒爽中。

【...唔......等等】

但相比之下，爆豪可就没这么好受了。才连续高潮过的肠道比以往更为敏感。绿谷的那里和那些塑料玩具完全不同，至少玩具可不会要命的次次顶着他的前列腺不放，每一下都狠狠插到他身体的最深处，撬开他的乙状结肠，在那里留下炽热的印记。

他的眉头又皱成一团，热度从他们的连接处一路烧到脸上，蒸的潮红。

【...嗯...什么？】

绿谷这样问这，置若罔闻的用力挺动着腰身。爆豪抓着他的手用力抠着，仰起脖颈将背部绷成漂亮的一道，伴随着短促湿热的呻吟一点一点软了下来。

【...唔啊......慢...慢...一点】

他的脚趾向内蜷曲着，钉在那根滚烫的阴茎上扭动着腰身，似乎绿谷每动一下，便挤出一点理智，也顺便挤出一些破碎的呻吟。

【......嗯...哈...】

那该死的药效似乎又上来了...

【......唔...小胜...缩的好厉害】

绿谷抓着他的手不知道什么时候已经松开了，他坐在绿谷的胯间，双手向前撑着地面，用一种半蹲半跪的姿势不知廉耻的扭动着臀部。

【...嗯...再往下面坐一点】

爆豪抖的很厉害，绿谷只好抓着他的大腿才不让他因为失去重心而向前摔去。

【对...就这样】

虽然这样主动的爆豪也很好，但是在这种情况下，不知有意无意，爆豪总是会偷懒的只吞进大半，用龟头来回摩擦着他的前列腺，并不能直接让他插到那最为舒服的最深处。所以，当爆豪的动作慢下来以后，绿谷又拉着他的胳膊让他再次坐回自己的身上。

他还是最喜欢这样的体位。

【......嗯...！】

每当插到最深处的时候，爆豪会止不住的颤抖，瞳孔微微向上翻去，无意识的吐出小截舌尖，小声呜咽，看起来可爱极了。

...可爱的让人更想狠狠欺负

【...小胜...要高潮了吗】

爆豪被吊在欲望的边缘，随着绿谷的每一次动作越陷越深。他的后面越发的湿润和火热，肠液和精液搅在一起打成淫靡的水声，肠道绞紧着不断收缩。

【......嗯....】

说实话，他已经听不清绿谷在说些什么了，他的眼睛被泪水堵上。在一片水光中，他似乎看到绿谷的手抚上了他的眼睛，遮住了那最后的光。

【...不过不行哦】

【今天小胜已经高潮过两次了】

他这么说着，停下了动作。爆豪甩了甩脑袋，湿润的红瞳不解的看向后方，他不明白，为什么突然停止了...

【...快...动啊】

他用力的偏过头，扭动着腰身，用带着哭腔的声音催促着。

...就差那么一点...只要再动几下...快点...

【不可以撒娇呢...小胜】

【我们之前说好的不是吗】

绿谷突然伸手握住他挺立在空气中颤抖的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

【唔——嗯】

被禁锢太久的阴茎因充血而胀痛，现在绿谷不知轻重的动作更是让爆豪疼的小声啜泣。上头的情欲也在这困顿的疼痛中消退了不少。他不敢去抓绿谷的手，因为对方的动作实在是太过粗暴了。

[是时候了]

看着稍微清醒点的爆豪，绿谷扯着嘴角露出了一个堪称变态的笑容。他用一只手扶着那根阴茎，伸手扣住爆豪的手腕。

【小胜之前也碰过的吧】

他的手沿着手腕向上，抓住爆豪的手指，拉着他摸向那块箍在底部的银色金属。

【！！！不要！！——住手！！！！】

似乎意识到绿谷想做什么，爆豪奋力的挣扎起来，扯着嗓子尖叫起来。

【没事的...就一下】

绿谷也不急，他用力抠了几下手中发涨的阴茎，同时胯部向上顶弄了几下，爆豪很快便又软回了他的怀里。

【...不...不行的...】

火热的情欲已经消退大半，取而代之的是一种冰冷刺骨的恐惧，盘上他的脊骨，抽打着他的身体。他的语气中甚至带上了一点祈求的滋味，用那双湿润的红瞳撞击着那片绿色。

【...唔】

绿谷的眉毛动了一下，眼里流露出的光彩让他稍微舒了一口气。扣住他手腕上的力道小了下去，绿谷俯下身和他接吻。

真是天真啊...

他以为这就结束了，却还是没有看透绿谷出久恶劣到家的本性。

在他松懈的那一刻，绿谷抓着他的手突然发力，在他迷茫的眼神中摁上了那片薄薄的金属。

【！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！——】

电流像一条毒蛇一样咬上他的身体，在疼痛和快乐中来回拉扯，他的后面开始不自觉的痉挛，前面却因为过多的疼痛而萎靡。他分不清这到底是什么，鼻涕眼睛不受控制的挂了下来，湿乎乎的糊在脸上，大张着嘴却发不出一个音节。小腹一下一下的收缩着，连带着全身肌肉抖个不停。

这是一种类似于触电的感觉，却又更加的粘稠，将美妙和痛苦搅在一起，折磨着他的肉体。

【...唔...好棒啊...小胜】

【...后面会自己吸起来】

耳中传来淫靡的水声，身体内部被撑开的感觉太过鲜明了，全身的感官被无限放大着，好像脑子也被搅成一团。

他觉得他的小腹很热，有什么东西从那个入口灌了进来，烫的他不住抽搐。后知后觉才意识到那大概是绿谷的精液，他的眼前又开始出现奇怪的色块，揉成一团，从他大张着的嘴里塞了进去。

他大概是又高潮了吧，他分不清楚。

在那之后，绿谷打开了锁精环用口帮他把积蓄过久的精液一点点打出来，他一直都晕乎乎的还没能从那窒息般的快感中逃出来。

睡觉之前，绿谷亲了亲他的眼睛对他说

【晚安】

明天呢...


End file.
